shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergant Lykan
Introduction Sergant Lykan is a Marine stationed on Margan island, a volcano island and that last island in the North Blue before the entrance to the Grand Line. He ate the Kotai Kotai no Mi- The solid solid fruit, which allows him to turn anything solid as steel. He uses this both for combat and protecting his town from when the volcano on the island erupts. Appearance Sergant Lykan has long black hair that he puts into a pony tail that goes all the way down to his lower back. He wairs a white military hat which goes with his Marine uniform. He also has a black eyepatch over his lft eye. Personality Lykan is very serious, almost never smiling and never laughing. He is very protective of his island as they took him in even though his father was a drunk pirate. His two main jobs are stopping pirates from getting into the grand line and protecting his village from when the volcano on the island erupts and he takes both of these jobs very seriously. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Lykan fights unarmed so has to be skilled in hand to hand combat. when fighting up close he uses his fists mostly. Not because he doesn't want to fight with his legs but simply because he is a better fighter with his fists and he only fights the way that he is best at to minimalise risk. Physical Strength Lykan is very strong. Being able to throw building if he needs to. But on the whole Lykan tries to avoid colleteral damage. Agility Lykan has reasonable fast reflexes, but fights as more of a tank- soaking up damage rather than moving away from it. He does this because he knows if he move out of the way of a hit then something or someone else may be damaged. Endurance Lykan can tolerate a lot of pain- once being able to chase after and defeat a group of strong pirates after being shot several times. Devil Fruit type : Paramecia name Kotai Kotai no Mi This devil fruit allows the user to make anything solid. For example he can creat a wall as hard as steel out of just air. History Lykan grew up on Margan Island. An island that was a large volcan surrounded by a town. He was the son of the town drunk who would beat him and terrorise the people of the town. Once when Lykan was six his father forced-fed him a devil fruit and then threw him into water just to see what would happen. A passing stranger saw this and jumped into the water and saved Lykan. Lykan's father was furious at this stranger and proceded to murder him in front of Lykan. Lykan's father was caught and was going to be sent to jail when a small group of pirates walked by. Lykan's father talked to them and he ended up joining their crew. When Lykan's father left Lykan expected to be treated like an outcast but the people of the town treated him in a nicer way than he had ever known. He grew to love the village and it's people and a day came when he had two prove that love. When he was nine the thought to have been dormant volcano on the island erupted. There was not enough time for everyone to flee so Lykan ran towards the volcano. The villagers shouted for him to come back and some ran after him but Lykan was too fast. The volcano let out little ash and there were no rocks thrown into the air but there was a lot of lava coming towards the village. It was then the Lykan used the devil fruit his father had made him eat and he turned the lava solid. Stopping it in it's tracks. The volcano became more active from then on- erupting every three months or so. But Lykan always went up and saved the village. When he was old enough he joined the marines and after years of service (and in one of his first years, a loss of an eye) he became the highest ranking Marine on the island and guardian of the last island before the entrance to the grand line. Trivia On many occasions he has been offered a higher position than Sergant but would always turn it down. Saying that if he had a higher position then he may be forced to leaev the island and people he loves. Category:Marine Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User